gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku Basara: Millennium
Sengoku Basara: Millennium (戦国BASARA MILLENNIUM) is a PS4 fighting game in the Sengoku Basara series. Gameplay Cutscenes will be animated by Telecom Animation Film. Exclusively for Masamune, at the night of a full moon, he will sprout wolf ears and a tail, and his fighting skills are enhanced. He also can transform into an actual wolf if he consumes blood (animal or human). In this form, he can still talk, is big enough for anyone (such as Yukimura) to ride on, and is able to move at high speeds much faster than another known animal. Sypnosis *This will be part of the sypnosis! More is yet to come! Yukimura gets kidnapped by several kunoichi, who trick and outsmart Masamune and take Yukimura to their leader Mochizuki Chiyome, a past adversary of Shingen. Later that night, Masamune (his lycanthropy in active due to full moon) sets off to Mochizuki's fortress to rescue Yukimura with Kojuro, Sasuke, Kasuga, and Kotaro. He sneaks in and makes his way where Yukimura is being kept. Masamune and Yukimura attempt to escape, resulting in Yukimura getting slashed across the shoulder by a kunoichi, only to be cornered by the armed kunoichi and guards and by Mochizuki. When Yukimura once again turns down Mochizuki's favor in exchange for Masamune's life, Mochizuki orders the kunoichi and guards to kill Masamune but leave Yukimura alive. Yukimura offers to fight alongside Masamune, but Masamune grabs Yukimura and pins him to the ground and sucks blood from the wound of his (Yukimura's) shoulder. Masamune then turns into a fully-grown wolf, letting Yukimura on him, and runs through the pursers and out of the fortress. Voice Cast Returning characters *Date Masamune - Katsuyuki Konishi (JP), Robert McCollum (US) *Sanada Yukimura - Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP), Micah Solusod (US) *Ishida Mitsunari - Tomokazu Seki (JP), Jonathan Brooks (US) *Tokugawa Ieyasu - Hidenobu Kiuchi (JP), Jarrod Greene (US) *Katakura Kojuro - Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP), Ian Sinclair (US) *Shima Sakon - Yuichi Nakamura (JP), Clifford Chapin (US) *Sarutobi Sasuke - Mamoru Miyano (JP), Todd Haberkorn (US) *Maeda Keiji - Masakazu Morita (JP), Eric Vale (US) *Oda Nobunaga - Norio Wakamoto (JP), John Swasey (US) *Uesugi Kenshin - Romi Park (JP), Greg Ayres (US) *Kasuga - Natsuko Kuwatani (JP), Trina Nishimura (US) *Takenaka Hanbei - Akira Ishida (JP), Jerry Jewell (US) *Takeda Shingen - Tessho Genda (JP), Christopher Ayres (US) *Akechi Mitsuhide/Tenkai - Sho Hayami (JP), Vic Mignogna (US) *Ii Naotora - Maaya Sakamoto (JP), Morgan Garrett (US) *Oichi - Mamiko Noto (JP), Alexis Tipton (US) *Chosokabe Motochika - Junichi Suwabe (JP), Patrick Seitz (US) *Mori Motonari - Kazuyuki Okitsu (JP), John Burgmeier (US) *Honda Tadakatsu - none *Shibata Katsuie - Koki Uchiyama (JP), Austin Tindle (US) *Ashikaga Yoshiteru - Shuichi Ikeda (JP), Bill Jenkins (US) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Christopher R. Sabat (US) *Itsuki - Yuka Iguchi (JP), Megan Shipman (US) *Goto Matabei - Shinichiro Miki (JP), David Matranga (US) *Maeda Toshiie - Tomohiro Tsuboi (JP), Chuck Huber (US) *Maeda Matsu - Yuko Kaida (JP), Jamie Marchi (US) *Fuma Kotaro - none *Kobayakawa Hideaki - Jun Fukuyama (JP), Joel McDonald (US) *Magoichi Saika - Sayaka Ohara (JP), Shelley Calene-Black (US) *Imagawa Yoshimoto - Kozo Shioya (JP), Barry Yandell (US) *Kuroda Kanbei - Rikiya Koyama (JP), David Wald (US) *Yamanaka Shikanosuke - Miyu Irino (JP), Aaron Dismuke (US) *Azai Nagamasa - Koji Tsujitani (JP), Christopher Bevins (US) *Kyogoku Maria - Shizuka Ito (JP), Kristi Kang (US) *Hojo Ujimasa - Tadashi Miyazawa (JP), Kenny Green (US) *Tsuruhime - Ami Koshimizu (JP), Leah Clark (US) *Otani Yoshitsugu - Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Mark Stoddard (US) *Mogami Yoshiaki - Tetsu Shiratori (JP), Christopher Corey-Smith (US) *Shimazu Yoshihiro - Kenichi Ogata (JP), R Bruce Elliot (US) *Matsunaga Hisahide - Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Kent Williams (US) *Miyamoto Musashi - Daisuke Namikawa (JP), Sean Michael Teague (US) *Oyamada Nobushige - Yoshimasa Hosoya (JP), Scott Freeman (US) *Nanoe Kanetsugu - Atsushi Imaruoka (JP), Jim Johnson (US) New characters *Mochizuki Chiyome - Kikuko Inoue (JP), Jessica Cavanagh (US) *Hattori Hanzo - Yuji Ueda (JP), Cris George (US) *Sasaki Kojiro - Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP), Brad Hawkins (US) Music Opening song TBA by Nobuhiko Okamoto Category:Fighting games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:PS4 Games Category:Capcom Category:Feudal Japan